Giant Pumpkin Competition
Giant Pumpkin Competition is an episode of Milly Molly. It starts with Milly Mandara, Molly Horren, Aunt Maude and Biddy Bid gardening at Aunt Maude's house. Biddy Bid gives Aunt Maude a cutting off her plum tree. When Aunt Maude plants it, Biddy Bid gives her advice Aunt Maude already knows such as not over filling the hole, planting it straightaway, and not putting it in too deep. Biddy Bid then tells Aunt Maude not to water the sapling too much, which offends Aunt Maude as she thinks that one is obvious and snaps that she is the best gardener in town. Biddy Bid is about to argue that she is just as good a gardener, but partly to be friendly and partly as "best" is a matter of opinion to some extent, she instead asks Aunt Maude if she will enter the giant pumpkin contest. Aunt Maude shows the girls photos of her winning pumpkins, Big Bertha and Tiny Tim. Aunt Maude has never been in a giant pumpkin contest before, and while talking her tea goes down the wrong way and she coughs. Aunt Maude shows a photo of her biggest pumpkin Goliath. Biddy Bid suggests not growing a giant pumpkin, but that angers Aunt Maude. Biddy Bid thinks Milly or Molly should have a go at winning, and that she could teach them. Offended, Aunt Maude says she is the best local pumpkin grower as Biddy Bid has won no prizes, but the latter points out that she just hasn't entered any competitions. Then Aunt Maude decides to teach Milly and Biddy Bid decides to teach Molly. The girls enjoy the gardening but dislike being apart. Molly is having a bit more fun than Milly, but seems a bit nervous/jumpy. Biddy Bid advises loving the seeds. Aunt Maude suggests keeping the seeds warm, and Milly tells this to Molly, which Aunt Maude doesn't like, and she says it would be better if the girls didn't talk to each other at all. Molly has also told Milly about seaweed fertilizer, which Biddy Bid also disapproves, but in a much less crabby and more understandable way. Both girls are eating lunch the next day in a bad mood, they both have stopped having fun. Maybe it was the not sharing information that did it. Aunt Maude buys all the seaweed fertilizer, making things worse. She then snarks at Biddy Bid. Aunt Maude ends up in hospital with a back injury. Biddy Bid, still in a bad mood, spies on Aunt Maude's pumpkin, but sets off the alarm and ends up in hospital with a black eye and broken leg (when Aunt Maude had a broken leg, she was at home!) Both gardeners end up next to each other. The ladies try to argue via the girls, but the girls refuse, then resign, worrying the competition will hurt their friendship. The next day, both gardeners say that the girls can enter the competition together, and call themselves silly pineapples. For the next few weeks, Aunt Maude and Biddy Bid give advice to both Milly and Molly, including making a windbreak and whistling. On the day of the contest, Aunt Maude and Biddy Bid are out of hospital. The finalists are Molly, Milly and Farmer Heggardy. The latter wins. The girls get a joint second prize.